Going Home - Elektra's Story
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: It's an alternative story to what actually happened in series 3 episode 10. I wrote it a week before it aired, so this was just a prediction. Elektra's sister Sharon appears to persuade Elektra to live with her. But does Elektra really want to go?


**Hello everyone. This is an Elektra story, I wrote this from the 25th/26th February 2012. It was the week before they aired episode 10 of Series 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns. I looked at the information of what it was going to be about, and I made this story. It was a prediction,so it was what I thought would happen.**

**I don't want any reviews saying "That didn't happen" because as I've already said, it was a prediction. I also put it up on Facebook. Anyway, it's quite different from the actual episode, for example her name isn't Mandy here.**

There was a visitor in the Dumping Ground. She was seated in the living room, waiting for someone to appear. Soon enough, Tracy Beaker went in. As soon as saw the stranger, she was surprised that she hadn't heard her come in. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

"I've come for my sister." The girl smiled. She was still a teenager.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm Sharon Clement. And like I said, I've come for my sister."

Tracy took Sharon to the office. "Just explain to the Head Care worker about it. I'm busy; I have to write up a report for the local paper."

Sharon went into the office and saw Mike and Gina. "Hi, who's the head care worker here?"

Mike said, "Me. Who are you? No one told me that we're going to take in a new child."

"No, silly," said Sharon. "My sister's here and I want to take her away."

"And 'oo might your sister be?" asked Gina.

"Her name is Lisolette. She does live here right?"

Mike answered, "No, there's no Lisolette here." Sharon went back to the door. "I must have come to the wrong place. Oh well, there's only about 15 other care homes in Newcastle to check. But I was almost positive she was here." She left, and saw Elektra walking downstairs.

"Lisolette!" shouted Sharon. Elektra rushed downstairs and saw Sharon. "Shaz! How did you know I was here?"

Mike heard the commotion and came out of the office. "I need you both in the office," he told them.

* * *

"Calm down, Mike. I've only seen her for 5 minutes and I don't get a chance to speak with her properly." This was Elektra.

"Yes, but Sharon here has just arrived today, she's not much older than you."

"I'm 17," interrupted Sharon. "Secondly, it's Shaz, and I'm taking her so she could live with me."

"No can do," said Mike. "You're too young; we only let over-18s take children away."

Sharon bit her nails. "Well I never said that it's only going to be me. I live with dad, and obviously he's over 18, so we can live with him. So bye."

"Hold on," said Mike. He went over to the filing cabinet, and took out Elektra's file. "It never mentions in her file that she has a dad." He flicked through the papers. "No, it says here – Father: Unknown. Are you half-sisters?"

"No, we're blood sisters," said Elektra.

Shaz said, "I lived in a care home last year and Dad came to visit once, and I went to live with him." Elektra had a puzzled expression on her face while Shaz continued. "That's how long it took me to find Lisolette."

Elektra said, "Don't, Shaz. Here they call me Elektra."

"Hey! I made up that nickname for you a long time ago. Wow, I can't believe you still use it."

"Well, it's only because I wanted a reminder of you before they brought me to my last care home. I stopped using Lisolette and just told everyone that my name was Elektra."

"I'm confused," announced Mike. "Can someone tell me the timeline of events here?"

"I was going to get to that," said Shaz. "When Lisolette—Elektra and I were very young, we used to live with our mum and dad until Mum got really sick and died. So we both had to go to this care home in Surrey. But I kept on troubling the other kids, so we both got split into separate care homes. This was when I was 7 and Elektra was 4. After that, I met Elektra again in her new care home. I didn't know which care home it was, but I was 12 and she was 9, and I gave her my mobile number in case she'd call."

"I've kept that number ever since. I tried to call a few years ago, but it didn't work," said Elektra thoughtfully.

"I got a new phone by then. Anyway, I did some detective work and I finally found you Elektra. Come, I want you to live with us—me and Dad. Go and pack your things."

Mike put Elektra's file back into the drawer. "Sorry it's still a no-go. If you want to go with Sharon, I'm going to have to speak with your dad first. We need adult permission. Sharon, can you give me your dad's number?"

Shaz thought quickly. "No, we just moved into a new house. We haven't got a phone number yet. And Dad doesn't like using mobiles. I'll tell you what, I can leave now, and I can get Dad to come here tomorrow, and it'll be official. If I bring him here, can we all leave?"

Mike said, "Yes. Maybe. But you're going to have to leave now." Shaz was about to leave the office but then Elektra said, "Hold on Mike. Can I talk to her for 5 minutes before she departs? It's just; I haven't talked to her for so long."

Mike said, "Sure. You can talk in the garden if you want."

In the garden, Carmen, Lily and Tee were sitting on the benches, talking, when they saw Elektra and Shaz emerging from the back door of Elm Tree House.

"Who is that girl with her?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," replied Tee. Elektra and her sister went towards the swing. Tee said, "Be careful, that might be one of her friends from the Cobra gang. Let's get out of here." Lily and Tee got up.

Carmen remained where she was and said, "Hang on; I thought she wasn't friends with them anymore. And Mike or Tracy wouldn't let them in; I heard that she's not allowed to have visits from them anymore."

Lily said, "Carmen, just get out, you know what happened to Toby last time one of them came here. Remember?" Carmen still remained where she was and watched Lily and Tee go back into the house.

Elektra sat on the swing and faced Shaz. "Are you joking? About everything? Because the last thing I know about dad was that we didn't even know him properly. And he left us long before Mum died, so how can you say that we lived with Dad when you were 7?"

Shaz's voice changed. "Lisolette, didn't you understand? Of course I was lying. I don't live with Dad. Even if he did collect me from a care home, I wouldn't go with him. Why would I need him?" Her voice grew quieter. "I came here so that you could come and live with me. First, I thought that that daft old man—Mike would just let you leave with your stuff, but then he mentioned that you have to be over 18 to collect someone, so I made up the Dad story. I've got another plan, but don't worry; it shouldn't be that difficult since we used to sneak about in our old care home in Surrey."

Elektra saw Mike at the window. She called to him, "She's just about to leave."

Shaz waved at him. "OK, Lisolette, listen carefully. Don't sleep tonight. Do you share a room?"

"No."

"Good. Today, act as if everything's perfectly normal, as if you really are about to go back to your dad tomorrow. But when it's night-time, pack everything you want and put it in bags. Find a way to sneak them out and when you have, meet me at the nearest bus stop. I'll explain everything there. Bye!" She kissed Elektra on the cheek and left.

Carmen was watching them from the bench.

* * *

Tracy caught up with Elektra, who was going upstairs. "Hi Elektra. Or should I say Lisolette?"

Elektra made a disgusted face. "Don't call me that."

"It's OK, Mike told me everything. So are you really going back to live with your dad?"

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't want to leave this place?" Tracy said, "Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a party right before you leave."

Elektra said, "No way! I told you on the first that that I don't want anything formal. So just leave me while I cherish my last memories of this dump."

She carried on upstairs and went to her room. She gathered all her hidden paraphernalia, such as her Lolita book, her Thirteen DVD, her faded copy of _Oranges are not the only fruit_, also her Kate Moennig poster. She threw them out. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in if you love me," she called. Carmen came in and closed the door. "Oh it's you. Have you come to say bye?"

Carmen said, "I just heard what your sister told you outside, while you were on the swing." She saw Elektra's threatening face. "No, I'm not going to snitch. I just wanted to know if you're actually going to live with her. Cause if you are, then I will say bye. We've had fun in this place, didn't we?"

"Yes, but why do you care so much? Are you seriously gonna miss me after what I've been up to? I mean, you nearly fell off the bridge when we went on that day trip."

"I know, but it was my fault that I followed you. And I did hear that you saved Harry from that snake. Well, actually Jeff."

"But when I first came here, I pushed Liam off the pool table, and cut off Jeff's leg."

"Elektra, you're not all that bad. Nut I just don't know if it's right that you're going to go with your sister tonight."

"OK Carmen. I'll be fine. Can you just do a favour for me? At 9:00 tonight, come into my room. There'll be some packed bags, and I'll be outside, just down there," she pointed directly below the path outside her window. "Throw the bags to me, and I'll be gone."

"9:00? OK." Carmen left the room. "Hi, Tracy," she said to her as she walked past.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm. Tracy Beaker was leaving the Dumping Ground to go back home. But she wasn't going home just yet. She stopped at a house and knocked on the door. Seth opened. "Tracy? What a surprise."

"Seth, I've come to stay for a bit. But in a few hours, I'm going to leave to do some important business."

* * *

9:00 in Elm Tree house. Elektra went out to the hallway where the lights were off. "Great," she muttered to herself. "I can escape now." She went back into her room and turned the light on. Her room was bare. All the wall posters had been ripped off and stuffed into her duffle bag. There were several other bags with her, carrying her clothes, books and blankets. "How am I going to carry this all by myself?" She took one bad and opened her window, letting all the air in. She threw the bag outside and it landed on the grass, but didn't make any noise.

She heard the doorknob turning and was about to panic, but remembered Carmen. Carmen came in; she looked a bit tired,wearing her bright pink pyjamas. "OK Elektra, should I do it now?"

Elektra said, "Yeah. Hold on, I'll jump out of the window and you throw the bags down. There are only 3 more to do." She expertly climbed out of the window, and carefully made her way to the grass below. She noticed that it was colder, so she quietly called up to Carmen.

"What is it?" asked Carmen.

"Open the green bag and throw down my coat." Carmen obeyed and Elektra wore it. "Now throw down all the bags."

* * *

Tracy was still at Seth's. She didn't notice that she was gradually growing tired. "Tracy, wake up." Seth tapped her. "Didn't you have something to do?"

"Err, what's the time?" Tracy asked sleepily. "It's just gone past 9:15." Tracy got up with a start. "I must go now."

"Aren't you going to explain?"

"Yeah, I will later. Bye." She kissed Seth on the lips and then left with a hurry.

* * *

Elektra was at the bus stop. There was one other person there. "Shaz!" Shaz look. "Oh good, you're here. I thought you'd never come. Good, you brought all your bags."

"Can you hold two of them? They're really heavy. And explain the rest of what you were saying."

"OK, we'll walk and talk."

"Aren't we waiting for the bus?"

"Of course not. We're taking a taxi. So I'll tell you where we're going. You see I told you that the story about Dad was a lie? Well, I don't live alone. I live with my friends in a squat. Don't worry, we won't get into trouble, the council doesn't even know about it. I've been living there for the past year since I ran away from my last care home."

"How many people are there?" Elektra asked. She did not know that she would be living illegally with her sister. "And why would I want to live in a squat? Doesn't it have bad conditions?"

Sharon said, "No. Geri, my friend, is going to Art College. She's made it into a nice place. There are only 4 people there, Geri, Kelly, Amanda and Julie. Kelly's about your age: 15. And we're not going to permanently live there. I've saved up a lot of money; the others don't know about it. It's for you and me, to buy a nice flat so we can both live together."

Elektra didn't know what to do. Cue: Animation. Cartoon Elektra is leaving the Dumping Ground and going to the squat where Cartoon Shaz is. But then the cartoon police come into the scene, forcing Shaz and her friends out of the house. Elektra runs back to the Dumping Ground.

"Here's a taxi," called Sharon. "Put the bags in the back and I'll tell the driver where we're going."

* * *

Tracy arrived at the bus stop but saw that Elektra and Shaz weren't there. She turned and saw two girls entering a taxi and it drove off. "That's them!" She ran after them but the taxi drove away. A bus approached. Tracy quickly went in and saw that she was the only passenger.

"Only person here," said the driver. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just follow that taxi."

A few miles, ahead, the taxi driver said, "OK, that will be £20. Elektra and Shaz got out. Shaz told the driver, "Hold on, I need to help her get her bags."

"Don't keep me waiting," the driver grumbled.

Shaz took hold of two bags and whispered to Elektra. "Run for it!"

Elektra was startled. "What?"

"I'm not gonna pay him." Shaz ran off, and Elektra followed.

"Come back here!" shouted the driver, getting out of the driver's seat.

"Shut up you dirty old man!" Shaz shouted back. A middle-aged woman walking past looked at Shaz. "He was trying to grab me!" she told her. The woman took out her umbrella and started hitting the taxi driver with it.

* * *

Tracy said to the driver, "I want to get off here, please." She got off and saw a woman putting her umbrella in her shopping bag.

"'Scuse me," Tracy called her. "Did you see two teenage girls coming this way?"

"I certainly did," replied the woman. "A man was trying to grab them. I don't think girls of that age should be out here at night, so you be careful. They went that way."

Tracy ran off 'that way' and saw a small space between a building and the tree. Regardless of the size of the gap, she walked past it, and was now situated in an outside space shut off from the rest of the world. There was a small house ahead of her, brightlypainted. That reminded her of the time when she painted a room in Cam's house bright-rainbow coloured. It looked as if some kids had painted the house, but it was too dark to see it all.

Tracy continued walking to the house. She saw Elektra and Shaz talking.

"Here's the house. What do you think?"

Elektra was amazed. "It's not what I thought it'd be like. I mean, you actually live here with your friends? No adults around?"

"No, of course not, Lisolette. But when I'm 18 I'm getting out of here to find a place. A proper place."

"But what's wrong with this place? You don't have to pay to live here. And no one except for you and your friends know about it?"

"And me," said a voice in the darkness.

Elektra and Shaz quickly turned round. "Who's there?" demanded Shaz.

"It's just me," said Tracy.

"Tracy! How did you know I was here? That Carmen—what a snitch! Wait 'til I—"

"It wasn't Carmen. I overheard you and Carmen talking. Something about you living with your sister tonight. I had to follow you."

Elektra stopped. "Carmen didn't snitch? Well…"

Tracy interrupted. "Elektra, you can't live here. It's illegal!"

"What's it to you?" said Shaz. "You're not the police or anything. So just go away. Please. This is the only way that me and Lisolette—Elektra can live together. I'm nearly 18 anyway. I'm going to get a job and find a house for me and Elektra to live in. Please, we haven't seen each other for years."

Tracy stopped to think. "This isn't the right way to do this. We have plenty of the care kids' siblings coming to visit them. But they don't do drastic things like this. Now Elektra, I'm not going to stop you from doing this, and I won't tell Mike either. It's your choice. If you want to stay here, you can."

Shaz looked at Elektra. "Make your choice then, sis. Them or us."

Elektra put down her bags. "Tracy, I'd get in a lot of trouble if I go back now."

"You don't have to. I could sneak you back in." Elektra turned to Shaz. "Sorry, Shaz, but I think I'm just going back to Elm Tree House. I don't mind living in this squat, but I'll just wait until you're 18 to see if you actually do veer find a house. Can you wait for me as well? Just a bit longer? Then we can live together at last."

"OK," said Shaz. "It's your choice, Lisolette. I will wait for you then." She took out a piece of paper. "Here's my number, if you ever want to call."

"You wrote your number already?" asked Elektra.

"That was in case you didn't want to come with me after all. Bye. I'll see you one day." She gave Elektra a hug and went into the house.

"Shaz? Who were you talking to out there?" Amanda came out of one of the rooms.

Shaz replied, "Just some silly girls." She looked disappointed that Elektra hadn't come to stay after all, but might live with her in the future.

* * *

The same night, Tracy helped Elektra sneak back into the Dumping Ground. Elektra threw stones at Carmen's window. Carmen appeared and opened it.

"Elektra? You're back already? And Tracy as well?"

"I'll talk later," said Elektra. "Just go downstairs and open the front door. I'm coming back."

The next morning, Elektra went to Mike. "Mike, I've decided not to go home with my sister and dad. I called her to cancel it."

Mike said, "Alright. What changed your mind, then?"

"Nothing really. But I might go and live with her—I mean them one day." She left the office and went to her room. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, and also her phone. She started to dial the number that was written on the paper.

**What did you think? I know it was far off from what really happened, but I actually tried my best in guessing what happened. I didn't know that Elektra really had parents. Please tell me.**


End file.
